Life and Death
by Seo Hyun Jin
Summary: Sakura melamunan kenangan yang indah lima tahun yang lalu bersama Sasuke yang kini entah kemana. Ia tak pernah kembali sejak Sakura mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami kebutaan. Dia tak pernah kembali lagi.AU OOC n OC. Review please,sori blom ap2 ud HIATUS


**AU OOC n OC, Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto but Kishimoto-sensei. The story from my idea or belong temenobaka.

* * *

**

**Prolog**

**Flashback**

Seorang gadis berusia sekitar tujuh belas tahun sedang duduk menyilangkan kakinya menunggu sesuatu yang akan datang padanya. Duduk di bangku taman yang terdapat banyak pohon Maple yang berbatang besar dan tinggi. Dedaunannya yang coklat telah berguguran memenuhi rumput yang hijau. Angin musim gugur berhembus cukup kencang membuat suasana menjadi dingin. Gadis itu merapatkan jaket coklat tuanya dan menarik syalnya lembut menutupi leher kecilnya. Ia masih menunggu sesuatu yang harus ia tunggu.

" Sasuke-kun…Dimana dia?" gadis itu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya dengan melirik kesana kemari mencari sosok yang bernama Sasuke itu. Tapi pandangannya langsung terhenti melihat seorang gadis kecil yang meraih sesuatu dan memanggil sesuatu di atas sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang. Samar-samar suara gadis kecil yang umurnya sekitar lima tahun terdengar oleh gadis yang duduk di bangku taman tadi.

" Momo…turun!" panggil anak itu dengan suaranya yang masih lembut. Siapa Momo? Oh…ternyata seekor anak kucing yang imut sedang mengeong minta turun di atas sebuah pohon yang masih berdaun coklat. Tahu kan sikap kucing yang bisa naik tapi susah untuk turun!. Sakura – gadis yang duduk di bangku taman tadi – bangkit dari bangkunya dan berjalan menghampiri gadis kecil itu. Sakura melihat gadis itu sangat panik dan hampir menangis karena anak kucingnya tak kunjung turun. Apakah kucing itu tidak mau turun karena benci padanya atau benar-benar tidak bisa turun?

Karena anak kecil itu terlalu pendek untuk diajak bicara, Sakura berjongkok dan menatap anak itu. Sakura tersenyum simpul. Tapi anak itu masih dengan wajah bingung yang pertama kali melihat Sakura.

" Kau kenapa gadis kecil?" tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum membelai kepala gadis kecil itu dengan lembut. Gadis itu menikmatinya lalu mulai membuka mulut.

" Momo tidak mau turun!" ujarnya mulai terisak dengan air matanya tapi ia langsung menghapus air mata dengan tangan kirinya. Lalu menatap Sakura masih dengan menahan tangisnya. Sakura tersenyum simpul. " Dia di atas, aku tidak bisa meraihnya. Dan dia tidak mau turun. Jangan…jangan dia membenciku karena tadi kupukul!" ucap gadis itu jujur dan mulai terisak lagi. Agar air matanya tidak tumpah lagi, cepat-cepat Sakura memeluk gadis kecil itu dan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya tenang.

" Kalau dia tidak mau turun bukan berarti dia benci padamu, tapi dia benar-benar tidak bisa turun karena terlalu tinggi baginya!" ujar Sakura mengusap-usap punggung gadis itu. Dia pun mulai mengerti. Sakura melepas lembut pelukannya dari gadis kecil itu. Gadis kecil itu mulai tersenym manis. " Siapa namamu?"

" Noel…!" jawabnya singkat dengan senyum termanisnya. " Bisakah kau membantuku,….Um…Um!"

" Sakura…namaku Sakura!" sela Sakura yang melihat gadis kecil itu bingung harus melanjutkan kalimat terakhirnya sekalian bertanya siapa nama gadis yang membuatnya tidak menangis lagi.

" Bisakah kau membantuku, Nee-chan!"

" Tentu!"

Sakura mencoba meraih anak kucing itu tapi tak terjangkau, ia pun mencoba memanjat karena sewaktu SMP, Sakura jago sekali memanjat pohon, sampai-sampai memanjat pagar sekolah saat ia terlambat datang. Akhirnya ia sampai pada tempat anak kucing itu terduduk takut melihat ketinggian. Sakura meraihnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh. Namun anak kucing itu membuat Sakura kaget karena ia mencakar lengannya. Tangannya terluka dan darah mengalir dari goresan cakar kucing itu.

Noel melihat kekagetan Sakura dari bawah, ia sadar kalau Momo pasti takut terhadap orang asing. Noel pun berteriak dari bawah memberitahukan sesuatu agar bersabar dengan Momo yang sedikit nakal.

" Nee-chan! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Noel dengan sedikit berteriak.

" Aku baik-baik saja! Tenang, aku bisa atasi ini!" jawabnya santai padahal ia telah terluka oleh cakar kucing. Sakura meraih anak kucing itu kembali, dengan lembut ia membelai kepalanya yang mungil agar ia sedikit jinak. Momo menikmatinya, dan kesempatan itu langsung diambil Sakura. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan menggendongnya tapi, Sakura kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia pun terjatuh dari atas masih dengan posisi menggendong Momo.

" Nee-chan!" teriak Noel yang melihat Sakura jatuh tapi…..

Saat terjatuh itu seseorang langsung menangkap Sakura yang belum sampai di tanah dengan kedua tangannya. Sakura yang memejamkan mata sebelumnya, membuka dengan perlahan. Mengisyaratkan ia selamat atau sudah di rumah sakit dengan luka atau tulang yang patah-patah. Tidak ada tulang patah, luka ataupun rumah sakit, tapi ia kini sedang digendong oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal.

" Sasuke-kun?"

" Hei, kau ingin cari mati ya! Sudah bosan hidup. Kalau ingin bunuh diri, jangan di tempat yang rendah begini, lebih baik di Tokyo Tower.!" canda Sasuke masih menggendong Sakura yang sudah kelihatan sedikit marah. Dengan wajahnya yang merah, ia menyembunyikannya tapi ia tidak bisa bohong dari Sasuke. Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah. Entah karena menahan marah atau malu.

" Hei, kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Sasuke menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya. Sakura tidak menjawab malah ia mengantarkan anak kucing itu pada Noel yang sudah menunggu di belakang mereka. Noel tampak senang sekali, ia menyambut kedatangan Momo dengan senyuman kegembiraan. Sakura berjongkok dan memberikan Momo kembali ke tangan Noel. Ia memeluknya lembut, dan anak kucing itu pun menikmatinya.

" Lain kali, jangan biarkan ia memanjat ya. Jaga ia baik-baik. Kalau dia manjat lagi, tinggalkan saja dia!"

" Hah!" Noel pun bingung dengan perkataan Sakura. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. " Maksudnya?"

" Ha…ha…bercanda, lupakan saja ya!" tawa Sakura

" Nasehat apaan tuh, kau lebih cocok jadi tukang kebun daripada penasehat!" sindir Sasuke lagi ketika Sakura sedang berusaha memberikan senyuman terindahnya untuk Noel yang kelihatan bingung.

" Diam kau!" bentak Sakura dengan mata yang melotot dan mulut yang manyun.

Sasuke tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Sakura yang berubah total dari wajah malaikat menjadi wajah badut. Ia pun tak bisa berhenti tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang tidak sakit tapi geli karena tawanya yang tak mau berhenti.

" Apa yang kau tertawakan?" ujarnya berjalan seperti bodyguard yang turun dari sarangnya melihat majikannya tertindas dan ingin menghajarnya. Dengan mengepalkan tangannya ia mendekati Sasuke dan ingin menghajarnya. " Oh…ternyata kau ya, yang bosan hidup!" ujarnya tambah mendekat. Bukannya Sasuke takut tapi marah setelah melihat punggung tangan Sakura yang terluka cakar dan darahnya sudah mengering. Merah dan masih terbuka. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura dan memegang tangannya yang terluka itu lalu melihatnya.

" Awww…hati-hati!" keluh Sakura yang mungkin akan marah karena Sasuke menarik tangan bekas lukanya dengan paksa. Pasti terasa nyeri sewaktu di tarik.

" Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa tanganmu terluka?" tanya Sasuke cemas memperhatikan punggung tangan Sakura yang lukanya masih terbuka. Dengan cepat, Sasuke mengambil sapu tangannya di saku belakang celananya. Dan menutup luka Sakura dengan sapu tangan itu agar tidak terinfeksi. " Yup…setelah pulang obati langsung ya!" ujar Sasuke masih memegang tangan Sakura yang telah tertutup sapu tangan. Sakura tertunduk memandangi tangannya yang sudah diikat dengan sapu tangan Sasuke. Perlahan ia menaikkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Sasuke yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya. Dia tersenyum simpul dan Sasuke membalasnya.

" Sasuke-kun…Terima kasih!" ujar Sakura dengan tatapan yang lain dari biasanya.

" Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke pura-pura tak tahu sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura kembali dengan lembut pastinya. " Tidak perlu terima kasih, aku senang membantumu!" ujarnya meletakkan tangan Sakura kembali seperti semula dan memegangi kedua bahunya. Sewaktu itu, angin berhembus cukup kencang hingga membuat rambut Sakura yang tergerai panjang menjadi kusut dan berantakan. Sasuke merapikannya, Sakura pun tersipu malu. Wajahnya mulai merah padam seperti tomat yang masak dan segar. Makin lama wajah mereka makin mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, dan….

" Ehem…ehem..!" suara deheman itu berasal dari bawah mengganggu film drama mereka, kelihatannya orang yang mendehem itu pendek atau kecil. Yang pastinya tidak suka film drama. Mereka berdua berdorongan bahu karena kaget. Dan melihat siapa yang mendehem.

" Noel!" ujar Sakura pelan melihat gadis kecil yang ia tolong tadi belum pergi tapi masih berdiri melihat mereka berdua beracting drama cinta. Malah mendehem lagi…jelas-jelas itu sangat mengganggu. " Lho..kenapa masih disini, sayang!"

" Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih, tadi belum sempat karena pria rambut aneh ini melakukan hal yang aneh pula di depan anak kecil berumur enam tahun kebawah!" sindirnya lancar masih dalam keadaan menggendong anak kucing belang itu.

" Aneh..kau bilang!" teriak Sasuke sedikit marah sambil meraba-raba rambutnya dan berfikir apakah rambutnya benar-benar aneh atau anak kecil itu yang tidak tahu mode zaman sekarang. Sedangkan Sakura tertawa terkikih-kikih dan membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya menahan image -nya sebagai wanita. Sakura hampir menangis menahan tawanya.

" Sama-sama, Noel! Kini cepatlah pulang mungkin ibumu sedang mencarimu!" ujar Sakura masih dengan tawanya yang tak mau berhenti sedangkan Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan geram dan ingin mencekiknya.

" Ibuku sudah pergi bersama ayahku ke suatu tempat, kata nenek ke surga. Surga itu dimana ya?" jawabnya tanpa beban masih dengan senyumannya yang meluluhkan hati kedua orang itu yang tadinya tidak tahu tentang keadaan hidupnya. Sakura berjongkok memegang pundak gadis kecil yang tegar itu. " Aku hidup sendiri….Ah bukan, aku hidup bersama Momo!" ujarnya tanpa memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedih kehilangan kedua orang tuanya. Dia anak yang tegar atau sama sekali tidak punya ekspresi sedih sama sekali mengingat kedua orang tuanya itu.

Sakura yang mendengarkan hal itu pun mulai mengeluarkan air mata namun ia menahannya agar gadis kecil itu tidak rapuh sewaktu dia melihat Sakura menangis pula. Dia langsung memeluk Noel dan mencoba merasakan penderitaannya sesaat. Terasa sangat menusuk, tapi gadis itu bisa tegar.

" Sekarang kau tinggal dimana?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

" Tidak dimana-mana!" jawabnya singkat tanpa beban sedikit pun. Sasuke yang melihat semua itu merasa bersalah telah membentak gadis kecil itu. Sasuke pun ikutan berjongkok lalu membelai kepala Noel pelan. Dia pun menikmatinya.

" Kau mau tinggal denganku dan Sasuke?" ajak Sakura melongarkan pelukannya dengan Noel. Noel menatapnya pasti dan mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman manis yang terpapar di wajahnya yang bersih tanpa dosa sedikit pun.

" Merci!" jawabnya dengan bahasa Prancis yang artinya terima kasih. Penjelasan kilas balik, Noel adalah seorang gadis kecil blasteran antara Jepang dan Prancis. Ibunya orang Prancis sedangkan ayahnya orang Jepang. Mereka meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat dan sampai sekarang jenazah mereka belum ditemukan.

Dan saat ini Noel tinggal sendiri di Jepang karena ayahnya yang seorang arsitek tidak mempunyai keluarga di Jepang. Kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal dua minggu setelah kematian mereka berdua dan dia sendiri anak tunggal. Noel mempunyai seekor anak kucing pemberian dari neneknya sebelum ia meninggal dua minggu yang lalu. Tetangganya pun tak mau menampung gadis sebatang kara ini karena ekonomi yang tak mencukupi begitu juga yang lainnya berlasan seperti itu.

" Kita pulang yuk!" ajak Sasuke dan menggandeng tangan Noel juga Sakura dan menariknya untuk pulang bersama-sama. Raut wajah mereka berubah senang. " Akan ku buatkan Nabeyaki udon dan teh hijau kesukaanmu!"

" Banzai!"

" Hourra!" ujar Noel menambahkan dalam bahasa Prancis

**End Flashback**

Sakura tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya melamunkan kejadian yang masih bisa ia rekam tiga tahun yang lalu. Ia merasakan sentuhan tangan sesorang memegangi pundaknya. Dia tersenyum dan duduk disamping Sakura yang selesai melamun itu. Lamunan kenangan yang indah lima tahun yang lalu bersama Sasuke yang kini entah kemana. Ia tak pernah kembali sejak Sakura mengalami kecelakaan dan mengalami kebutaan.

" Ada apa?" tanya gadis itu lembut memiringkan kepalanya menghadap Sakura.

"Tidak ada apa-apa!" jawabnya singkat tanpa mengubah arah pandangannya yang tetap menatap keluar walaupun pandangannya kosong dan hanya gelap yang terlihat. Dia tetap memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosongnya itu seakan-akan ia merasakan indahnya bunga sakura saat itu. Satu per satu kelopaknya jatuh ke tanah karena angin sesaat dan membuat rumput yang hijau dipenuhi dengan kelopak bunga yang berwarna merah muda itu. Bau udaranya pun sangat harum karena inilah musim dimana sakura bersemi. Sakura bisa merasakanya walaupun ia tak bisa melihat keindahan bunga sakura.

-.^b

* * *

**mohon maklumi yang ceritanya klo misalnya ga nyambung..hehehe..sori klo ada kesalahan dan janggal pada EYD-nya. review ya...terima kasih...**


End file.
